


Want

by winterfirehair



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfirehair/pseuds/winterfirehair
Summary: It's almost cute how Ren starts this game anew almost every time. As if he thinks he could win it if he tries often enough.





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two: Begging

"Come on Ren. You know you won't be getting anything unless you use that pretty mouth of yours."

Ren shakes his head, the black locks of his hair that are not sticking to his sweaty face flying as he does so. His jaw is clenched and he's looking up at the redhead in front of him with a mixture of childish defiance and raw lust. He's only dressed in a simple, black tank top; which isn't even nearly long enough to cover his arousal. His hands are bound behind his back, keeping his shoulders in an uncomfortable, but not hurtful position.

Armitage, clearly not pleased with the bratty behaviour, clicks his tongue in annoyance.

"You know I'll let you kneel there the whole night if I have to."

"I won't do it!", Ren snaps, glaring at the man, his cheeks burning. "You won't get that satisfaction from me, Hux."

The redhead smiles. It's almost cute how Ren starts this game anew almost every time. As if he thinks he could win it if he tries often enough.

He softly touches the man's face, which feels hot underneath his fingers. Almost feverish. Upon the touch of the cool fingers on his overheated skin, Ren lets a sigh escape his lips. Shifting his attention to the man's mouth, Hux lets his fingers slide over Ren's lower lip, feeling the fast breath of his lover on his skin.

"I'll break you again, Ren. I always do and you know it. You will beg. Before the night is over, you will beg to be touched. You will beg to be fucked. You will beg for more, just like you always do."

Ren grits his teeth. He hates this. It's humiliating and degrading and for fuck's sake, it's so arousing. As much as he denies it, he wants to beg for the redhead, beg him to touch him, fuck him, use him. It's driving him crazy but his pride keeps him from doing what Hux wants. He's not able to let go.

It seems that Hux senses his internal struggle, because he smiles and cups Ren's cheek.

"Come on sweetheart. Let go.", he whispers, before pressing a short kiss on Ren's lips, nipping his lower lip and earning a low whine in return.

They share an intense look and then something inside Ren breaks and he whines again.

"Please..."

"Please what, darling?

Armitage still smiles and Ren wants to slap him. It must be easy to be the one who's fully dressed and able to tease endlessly. Maybe he should one day make the redhead beg for it in turn.

"Please touch me.", he breathes out, trying to not sound annoyed. Armitage loves to see him writhe in frustration, getting more and more annoyed until he's not begging anymore, but spitting commands at Hux that the General won't listen to.

The redhead huffs.

"You can do better than that, Ren."

For a moment, Ren thinks about using the Force to send Armitage flying, just to see the man's shocked expression, but then he sighs. It's hard to let go of his pride, but he manages. Just like he always does.

"Please Armitage. I need you. Please touch me. I need it so much, I - it hurts!"

And it does. They've been at it for some time now and by now, the arousal has mixed with pain. It's always like that with the redhead and no matter how much Ren likes to deny it, he loves this. He loves Armitage's little games.

Armitage presses another kiss to Ren's lips.

"Good boy", he whispers, smiling like he's actually proud of Ren. Which he is.

Looking into Ren's dark eyes, he sneaks his hand between the dark haired man's legs, wrapping his slender fingers around Ren's cock to start pumping it. It's hot and wet from precum and Armitage has to resist the urge to taste it, knowing exactly how musky and salty the little drops would be on his tongue.

Ren utters a moan, thrusting up into Hux's fist on instinct, shaking from the feeling of finally being touched.

Hux doesn't waste any time. Flicking his wrist, he strokes Ren's cock with fast movements, listening to how his breathing quickens, knowing that he'd be able to make him cum like this in just a few moments. His thighs are already spasming and more and more little sounds, silent whines and moans, leave Ren's lips.

"Do you deserve to cum, Ren?"

The redhead's grin is devilish, but Ren nods with another whine, thrusting up into the moving hand on his cock.

"Yes! Please, just let me - I need to...!"

Just as the dark haired man feels like he's going to cum, like he only needs a few more strokes, Armitage lets go of him. It's cruel and frustrating and Ren actually shouts, his hips bucking as if to chase after the redheads touch. He yanks at the restraints that are keeping his arms behind his back, trying to free himself so he can touch his throbbing erection, but all it does is hurting his shoulders. Hux has the nerve to laugh at the sight.

"It's just lovely to see you like this, Ren. All worked up and frustrated. But to believe that you deserve to cum?"

Ren groans.

"Armitage, please. I've been good."

"But have you been good enough to be allowed to cum?"

Hux' voice is sickly-sweet and it sparks anger inside Ren, but his need for release is more prominent. He can feel tears of frustration start to rise in his eyes.

"Please, let me cum. I need it so, so badly. Please touch me, Armitage. Please!"

Ren tries to blink the tears away, but instead, they cling to his dark lashes as he looks up at the General, who's smirking with a smug expression.

"Good boy. You're allowed to cum."

Armitages smirk only widens as Ren already starts whispering thankful words. The readhead chuckles darkly, popping his submissive lover's little bubble of hope.

"After I fucked you nice and slow."


End file.
